


in which luz wakes up after an injury

by planetundersiege



Series: Year of the Owl House 2021 [1]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Blight manor, Comfort, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Healing, Injury, Lumity, The Boiling Isles (The Owl House), The Owl House - Freeform, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28483368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: But instead of the floor, there was an emptiness, air and as that information hit her brain, her eyes opened and she was suddenly fully awake. This wasn’t her room, she was lying in a bed that was way too soft, and the room was… in Blight manor?
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: Year of the Owl House 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086395
Kudos: 88





	in which luz wakes up after an injury

Luz woke up and immediately let out a loud groan as she felt a light lingering pain that was all over her body, her muscles tired and done. It made just lifting an arm feel like it was way too much effort. She hated it.

She hadn’t felt this bad in a long time, there was this smell of acid in her nose, and it was hard to even keep her eyelids up, but just as she felt like she would fall back asleep, no longer needing to think of her hurting limbs, she ended up moving her arm and expected to feel the familiar floor of the owl house as she laid in her sleeping bag.

But instead of the floor, there was an emptiness,  _ air _ and as that information hit her brain, her eyes opened and she was suddenly fully awake. This wasn’t her room, she was lying in a bed that was way too soft, and the room was… in Blight manor?

She turned her head around and scanned for anyone wise in the room and soon saw Amity. Her girlfriend sat on a chair in the corner, reading an Azura book. She still hadn’t noticed her.

“Amity?”

“Luz, you’re awake!” she said and immediately got up, putting the book aside before walking up to her. She could literally see how the girl got less tense by the second. “How are you feeling?”

“Everything hurts and it feels so weird, like all my muscles are drained but I have no idea how. Why?”

She saw the slight concern grown on Amity’s face.

“You don’t remember anything?”

“No, should I?”

“Okay, then it was worse than I thought.” she said, hand in her forehead. “We were on our way home to you after Hexside, but then we got attacked by a monster in the woods, and then it started to rain acid again, and humans are much more sensitive than us. You finished the monster off but was all beat up and lost consciousness, and my place was closer so I dragged you here and used healing magic on you, just don’t tell anyone I crossed the coven line. The wounds are gone, but you look tired.”

“Wow, that’s… a lot. Thanks for being there for me Amity, really. It means a lot that I can count on you.”

“You know I would do anything for you. Now though, you should probably get some more sleep to recover, I’ll get you some soup the next time you wake up. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”


End file.
